NCIS Loud
by 1049
Summary: A No Such Luck Au as Agent Gibbs was about sleep in his house a young man with White Hair breaks into his house in search for food Gibbs encounters the young man who names is Lincoln Loud who was thrown out of his house for Being Bad luck as Agent Gibbs and his team begins there case there is much more than what Lincoln knows about his past mainly his mothers.
1. Chapter 1

Leroy Jethro Gibbs former marine corps Gunnery sergeant and scout sniper former husband and father was laying down on his couch sleeping after a long day of work at the navy yard as a federal agent he slept soundly until he heard the sound of glass breaking and the outside door and then the refrigerator door pen on the light show from it

Gibbs got up from his resting spot and pulled out his side arm and slowly walk towards the kitchen with his finger on the trigger he looks a little bit and see' a small figure roaming through the food that was there eating in front of the open fridge Gibbs slowly walks towards the figure and raises his pistol

" Federal Agent freeze" Gibbs says as the figure stops eating " Hand in the air and turn around" Gibbs ordered the figure turns around as Gibbs turns on the light. Once the light was one he lowered his Pistol as it was revealed that the intruder was and eleven year old boy with white hair and had looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

The seen stops and turns black and white it changes to See Abby sciuto and special Agent Anthony DiNozzo with shocked looks.

Gibbs sat in front of the kid as he ate " Hey hey take it easy kid you'll choke if you don't slow down you'll choke" Gibbs said to the kid causing him to stop. The young man looks at Gibbs " Sorry" he simply says " Why are breaking in to my house kid you should know better that's a crime right didn't your family teach you that?" Gibbs asked

The kid looked at Gibbs " No Because they where to busy keeping me outside of are house" The kid said this caught Gibbs Attention " What did you say?" Gibbs asked the kid " They threw me out okay I Lied about being bad luck so I Can get out going to my sisters contests because I'm always there for them and never any time for my self but they bought my parents into and threw me out for the past five weeks slept on the grass and ate what little scraps that they gave me" the boy said

Gibbs looked at the young boy with a calm expression but deep inside his anger was being built up having been a former father he knew that when it comes to a child and any wrong doing or harm is brought upon them all bets are let out a small breath and looks at the young man " Whats your name kid?" Gibbs asked him

The boy looked at Gibbs he was hesitant for a little bit but soon " It's Lincoln, Lincoln loud " Lincoln said to Gibbs " Alright Lincoln there's a spare bedroom upstairs with a bed in it let me get you some blankets and tomorrow I'm taking you somewhere were we can get you some help okay" Gibbs said

Lincoln nodded his head and after he was finished Eating his food Gibbs and Lincoln head upstairs and set up the room the bed was made and A Marine Corps blanket was placed on the bed " Alright get some sleep and Tomorrow where gonna go see someone who can help okay?" Gibbs said and Lincoln nodded his head.

Gibbs nodded his and closes he door.

The next morning NCIS Building Naval Yard

Anthony DiNozzo walks into the room where he agent Gibbsas well as two other agents he walks in wearing a suit and sunglasses " good morning everyone how's everyone doing on this Fine morning?" DiNozzo asked with a smile as he sits at his desk

" Oh No" Agent Timothy McGee said getting Agent Ziva David's Attention " What?" Ziva asked McGee " When ever Tony's in a Good mood it's never good" McGee said to her " Oh Come on McGee since when has it been known that when I come into the office happy something bad happens?" Tony asks him

" Um How about after I meet you and Gibbs" McGee said causing Ziva to smirk a little bit " Ah come on know McGee you should Know by now that I'm fun and love able Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo " DiNozzo said with a smile " Unlike are dear and old Leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs he smells of Harden old War hounds that have been fighting for so long that they ended Hell and ended up Becoming the hell hounds" DiNozzo said with a small chuckle unaware that Gibbs walked up behind him

Ziva smiled a little bit " Ah see McGee Ziva thinks I'm funny" DiNozzo said with a smile but then his smiled went away instantly " And He's standing right behind me isn't he" DiNozzo said " Hell Hounds DiNozzo" Gibbs said " It's a metaphor boss meaning that your tough as nails and-" DiNozzo didn't finish when Gibbs gave him his Infamous head slap

" Yeah I deserved that" DiNozzo said as he rubbed his head as Gibbs walked away and made his way upstairs as he left DiNozzo McGee and Ziva noticed a young man with white hair walking behind him the three agents look at the young man as he follows Gibbs upstairs to Director Vance's Office. Ziva was the first one speak " I didn't know Gibbs babysit" Ziva said tot he two " Yeah something tells me that Gibbs isn't babysitting " McGee said to Ziva

Directors office

Leon Vance took over as Director of NCIS after the death of the previous Director Jenny Shepard in California since then he has had his fair share of adventures with Gibbs and his team but nothing would prepare him for what was about to happen next

" Yes Sir I'll make sure that Agent Gibbs is Aware of that " Vance said as he was talking on the phone as Gibbs and the young man walked in " Alright Good bye sir" Vance said as he looked at Gibbs " Am I guessing something big Leon?" Gibbs asked him

" That was the Secretary of the Navy he just informed me that Formers President Bill Clinton and The First Lady Hillary Will be here for a small tour of NCIS" Leon said to Gibbs " Speaking Of tours since when did you take up Baby sitting?" Leon asked

Gibbs looked over to young Man and gestured him to come closer the young man did "This is Lincoln Loud " Gibbs said to Vance " Well Lincoln I take there's a reason your here since your with a most decorated agent "Vance said to Lincoln

" I Broke into Agent Gibbs house yesterday" Lincoln Said to Director Vance causing him to Look at Lincoln with a serious look on his face " Young man there better be a good reason as to why" Vance said to Lincoln "there is sir" Lincoln said to him

Vance looked at him " Well then what was the Reason ?" Vance asked him " My Family threw me out of the house " Lincoln said to him.

**( To Be countinued )**


	2. Chapter 2

Director Vance looks at Lincoln " So you mean to tell me that you lied about being Bad luck so you can get out of your ten sisters activity's for a day but then your parents joined boarded up you room and threw you outside of your house" Vance said in a stern tone. Lincoln nodded " Yes sir and the next day I tried to tell them that I Lied about so I Could have a little more time for myself but they didn't believe me so I went to her game dressed as the teams mascot and went to the game when was over i reviled myself and told them I wasn't bad luck but instead they believed the suit was good luck so they forced me to keep it on" Lincoln stopped as he started to tear up.

Tears where rolling down his face " And When I didn't Listen to them and took the suit off they-" Lincoln stopped him self as the memories came back to him " It's better if I Show you" Lincoln said as he proceeded to take of his shirt to reveal multiple bruises all over his body " That's enough son you don't need to do any explaining anymore" Director Vance said to Lincoln. Vance looks towards Gibbs " Call McGee and have Take Lincoln to the Break room and get some food in him He needs it" Vance says to Gibbs " Already on it" Gibbs said to him

one minute later Agent McGee came to director's office " You wanted to see me Sir?" McGee asked Director Vance " Yes Agent McGee I Want you to take this young man to the break room and get some food in him Me and agent Gibbs have something important to talk about" Vance said to McGee " Sure thing sir" McGee said as he gestured Lincoln to Follow him. Lincoln looked at Gibbs who nodded Lincoln then followed McGee out of the office once the two had left Gibbs and Vance looked at each other

" So Know what?" Gibbs asked Vance " What do you mean know what where going to put his parents behind Bars as well as the sister " Vance said " Yeah but what about the Baby she doesn't now any better " Gibbs said to Vance " You let me handle that but Know it's time to put some real bad people behind bars Gibbs having Been a father once yourself I take it you know what it feels like seeing a kid being abused by someone " Vance.

Gibbs " What about the Baby Leon ?" Gibbs asked " Send up Mr. Palmer see if he's not busy Helping Doctor Mallard right know" Vance said to Gibbs " Yes sir" Gibbs said as he left the room

In the Break room McGee watches as Lincoln Devours two boxes of Donuts " Hey easy there kid " McGee said to him " Sorry Lincoln said to him as he grabbed a cup of water and wash down the donuts

" Yeah donuts!" Said a happy voice one that McGee knew all to well As he looked at the entrance of the break room Abby Sciuto and behind her was Anthony DiNozzo " Ah yes the one thing people used to harass cops about when I was on the force in Baltimore " DiNozzo said as he looked at the counter and realized that there where no Donuts.

DiNozzo and Abby look in shock as they see McGee and Lincoln " Uh McGee who's your little friend ?" DiNozzo asked a little irritated " This Is Lincoln he was with Gibbs this morning remember " McGee said to him " I understand that but why is he here ?" DiNozzo asked him.

Just as McGee was about to answer " He's Here because His Family turned there Backs on him agent DiNozzo" Gibbs said to him " I'm sorry Turned there backs on him?" DiNozzo asked

" As in they threw him out of there house ?" McGee asked him Gibbs looked at McGee " Yeah that's right McGee" Gibbs said Abby and DiNozzo looked at Lincoln in shock as he looked down. The scene then turns black and white

it changes to see Vance and Gibbs in interrogation room

" So let me get this straight the Kids family threw him out and sold all of his furniture because they believed he was Bad luck?" Ziva asked them " Yeah that's about right" McGee said to Ziva as she was filled in on the situation "So when we bring the family where going to have to keep and eye on Gibbs because he would most likely kill them or beat them into com " Ziva said to them Palmer and Ducky where with them as well as Abby

" Well mostly like him and Director Vance would rough them up before they go to prison and when the prisoners get there hands on the oooohhhh good luck I Just looked up the Family they have multiple charges pending on them and I Saw a picture of the Dad ohoho man the prisoners are going to have fun with him look" DiNozzo said as sent the picture to the monitor.

The Group Gathered around the monitor as Tony Showed them The picture of the Lynn Sr. " Oh he's a goner isn't he?" Palmer asked " Oh without a doubt " Ducky said " Yeah harden Cons looked see a man like him it's open season " Tony said " Yeah I don't envy him at all" McGee said

" Your not supposed to McGee " Gibbs said as he walked towards the other with Director Vance behind him " Uh hi Director Vance I was on my way up until I heard what happened to the kid and I'll just stop talking" Palmer. Vance looked down on the ground trying to keep his cool then looked backed at Palmer " Mr. Palmer do you know what these papers are in my hands?" Vance asked him " Ah no sir" Palmer said.

He was afraid that they where termination papers but " these are adoption papers For young Lily loud she's only fifteen months old and since her family is going to be arrested soon I believe you and your wife would be perfect and since she pregnant that means My little baby would have an older sister" Palmer said as took the papers and rushed to fill them out.

Meanwhile Royal woods Michigan

A police Cruiser pulls up next to News van and two officers are seen along with four others behind them they where entering Royal woods softball park.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	3. Chapter 3

At the Royal woods Softball park the Squirrels where losing by ten points the loud family where watching in dismay as there sister team loses the Local news station showed up to air the game as well as raise money for the community but after a while they where sure that they weren't going to be getting a whole lot of money raised " Hey what's going on over there?" one of news anchors said the camera man turned to the stands and filmed Royal woods police officers arresting the loud family as well as Lynn loud jr who was sitting in the dugout with her team.

" Wait you can't do this! " Lynn Sr. shouted " Yeah we Like haven't done anything wrong!" Leni shouted at the officers. One of the police officers turned and looked at the family and said " Really cause your brother Lincoln told a whole different story" The police officer said to the family. And in a heartbeat there world seemed to have stopped all around them.

NCIS Building

Lincoln was with Abby she was taking pictures of Lincoln's cut and bruises and sending copies to the Royal woods police department " alright pictures are sent so how about I show some of the things I do here" Abby said with a smile "Okay" Lincoln said " Perfect alright this little guy reads you biological DNA to tell you who's your mom, dad uncle anyone " Abby said to him

" How does it work ?" Lincoln asked her " oh it's simple you can either place your finger on this pad or I can take a small sample of blood " Abby said with a smile " It' much like an L scan but completely different" Abby said as she grabbed a needle and took some of Lincoln's blood and placed it in the bio scanner

" Now I know you already know how your parents are but" Abby stopped when she see's the result's. Her eyes widen when it' shows Rita loud but a man in a US army service uniform underneath the two pictures showed positive the scene goes black and white as Abby looks at the DNA test

The scene changes to Gibbs and Vance looking at a screen with McGee. " David Andrew boss served in three branches of the military one of them he's currently in US army 75th rangers Before that he He was Marine Recon and before that his first service branch was the Air Force he was a PJ he is divorced and has two boys one is seventeen and the other is twelve " McGee said to Gibbs. He and Vance where looking at the rangers picture

" so how does he relate to Lincoln how come nobody knew about him until now?" Gibbs asked McGee " Not sure boss but Tony and Ziva are on there way to Royal woods by plane with Agent Fornell" Mcgee said to Gibbs causing him " Why is Fornell or the FBI getting involve McGee?" Gibbs asked McGee looks at a report he had gotten from the FBI " Says here the second youngest Lisa loud who has a PHD and teaches at the university has conducted multiple nuclear Experiments with after receiving letters from the FBI and the CIA as well as attempts at human cloning" McGee said

Vance Looked at Gibbs " Keep a close eye on that one Gibbs last thing we need is the Vatican getting involved because of some little kid wanted to play god" Vance said to him " Don't worry Leon she won't try anything I can tell you that much" Gibbs said

" Uh Boss we go a problem" McGee said as he grabbed the remote to the screen and changed it to the news _" This the latest news coming in right know it Says within two hours the loud family will be transferred from the police station to the airport where Federal Agents will be to pick up the loud family and transport them to Washington D.C." the news reporter said_

" Is that Rita loud?" asked a voice Gibbs, Vance and McGee turned to see Bill and Hillary Clinton standing behind them with secret service agents standing guard. In Director Vance's office two of the secret service agents where standing guard outside the office while others where inside Gibbs and Vance where talking to the former commander and chief and first lady

" It happened ten years George W asked me to fill in for speech at a General Motors to see if the workers in Royal woods as we got closer to the plant we saw a couples van had broken Down we could see that the women so we had to help her" Bill said to Vance and Gibbs

Hillary was next to speak " Once they had gotten into the car we told the driver to head towards the hospital but the Baby was pushing so we had to deliver the baby in the car" Hillary said with a small smile.

Vance at her with a plan look " The baby was Lincoln wasn't ?" Vance asked with a plan look Hillary nodded her head " When the Lincoln was finally ready to be sent home we had two of the agents go and deliver him to the family they had the parents be sworn into secrecy not to tell anyone about and from there we went parted ways " Bill said to Vance and Gibbs

Royal Woods airport

Tony and Ziva where with Fornell standing a few feet away from the plane as police cars approached them the cars stopped the police officers got out of the front and opened the cars and one by one the loud family where exited from the cars and walked towards the agents " Rita loud Lynn Loud Sr. I'm very special Agent Anthony DiNozzo this Agent Ziva David NCIS And this Agent Fornell he's with the FBI we are here to take you to are nations lovely capital so please follow us " DiNozzo said to the loud family. The Loud Family looked behind them to see that the plane was C-130 Transport " Our headquarters is on a naval base so you lucky people get to fly style" DiNozzo said tot he family.

Just as they where about to walk towards the family " Wait here's the baby" one of the officer said as the walked towards DiNozzo young Lily was in a baby seat who looked at DiNozzo funny" Ah well aren't you adorable" DiNozzo said as went to tickle Lilly's chin followed by a loud comping sound " AH!" DiNozzo shouted as the baby bite his hand.

He looked at his hand and then back at the officers " is it possible to put a muzzle on this thing please?" DiNozzo asked the officer

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	4. Chapter 4

Norfolk Naval yard air strip

As the C-130 lands there a guards there waiting to meet them DiNozzo and Ziva where walking out of the plane with the loud Family Ziva was holding Lily in her arms who was not wearing a muzzle Agent Fornell Was on the phone

" Yeah we just landed Gibbs" Fornell said on the phone he listened " Alright Gibbs see you there " Fornell said as he hung up the phone and looked at Tony and Ziva " Was that Gibbs?" Ziva asked him " Yup and he says that This little Bad Luck problem ended up making the News and there are news Trucks outside of NCIS" Fornell said.

Tony looked back at Fornell " The Media oh good now people can see how handsome I look oh and Ziva I gonna need that baby when we get there I got so the ladies that I love kid" DiNozzo said as tickled Lily's chin only for her to bite him again " AW!" Tony Shouted causing Ziva to smile " Nope still doesn't like you" Ziva said and then Gave Lily a piece of candy.

" Wait whats that? Oh No that Baby Doesn't get candy! Ziva You hear me!" Tony shouted only to hear Ziva laugh at him.

NCIS Building Gibbs and Vance where looking at the screen as the News trucks where out side _" Right now where waiting for the Federal Agents to bring the Loud Family for questioning now Rumors that Lynn loud Sr. and Rita loud agreed with Lynn Jr. and there daughters to evict there son from there home " _Gibbs muted the channel

" things can't get any worse then they are now" Vance said to Gibbs " Be careful for what you ask for Leon because it might happen " Gibbs said. Just then McGee walks into the room " Hey Boss I Got a guess here for you." McGee said as David Andrew was right behind him in full military service uniform. Gibbs and Vance looked at him " Well at least we have the full set to get all the answers to are questions" Vance said to Gibbs who nodded.

Just then the Elevator opened the With Tony and Ziva walking out with Agent Fornell and the loud family " Oh good now that everyone's here we can get to work" Vance said and the Seen went black and white.

Directors office

David Andrew was sitting down talking with Agent Gibbs and Vance " Me and Rita meet back when I was in the Air force back in Dallas she told that she had gotten into a fight with a family member and need some time to get away My wife was in San Francisco with our oldest son helping her brother with an art exhibit he was doing so I took Rita to A bar I knew about from a friend of mine we had a couple of drinks we shared stories we laughed and then we looked into each others eyes and kissed then one thing lead to another and we ended up sleeping together." David said to the two.

" At what point did you know about Lincoln Loud?" Vance said to him " when Rita contacted me and sent me a picture and that's when she told me that she was married and said Lincoln was my son but she didn't wan't Lynn to know about us so I told that when Lincoln was of age I would try and send him some money for college she said that fine" David said " and your wife ?" Gibbs asked " she was seeing some hot shot high school Basketball Coach behind my back when I was deployed " David said to them and took a deep breath.

" Look when I heard what happened I knew I had to tell my boys they had a younger brother because it wasn't right hell I was never allowed in his life because Rita didn't want me to" David Andrew said to Gibbs and Vance " Where going to do are best and try to get Lincoln into your custody "Gibbs said to him.

Integration room

Rita was sitting alone by herself until the door opened up and Gibbs walks into the room with a folder in his hands and sits down he looks at Rita " So Rita loud Tell Me about your life " Gibbs said to her. This caused her to sigh " What's there to tell I lived in Royal Woods most of my life never been outside of Michigan until Now I'm a loyal wife with Eleven wonderful kids" Rita said to him.

" Really Stayed in Michigan all your life because that isn't what David Andrew told" Gibbs said to her " what did he tell you ?" Rita asked him " Oh nothing much except for your one night stand in Dallas and how you didn't want your husband to find out that Lincoln's his son" Gibbs said to her. " alright I lied to Lynn and my family even my own father didn't know about what I did" Rita said to him.

Gibbs looks at her straight in the eyes " You know what you did was wrong what you did to your his son was wrong so why did you do it!?" Gibbs shouted " Because Lynn Told me that it was the right way to keep the girls happy alright!" Rita shouted back " Do you have any Idea How long this secret has been putting me through the stress" Rita said to him

" There where Days when I wanted to send Lincoln to his actual's father so that he can have a good life but I kept telling my self that I'm doing good" Rita says to him as tears start to form in her eyes and she cried.

On the other side of the Glass Vance stood there with Lincoln who saw his mother crying.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


End file.
